All Round PriPara!
All Round PriPara! 'is a fanon series that focuses on many idols vying for the role of ''All Seasons Queen ''while learning to build friendships and to overcome their dark pasts. Story ''The legendary, temporarily banned Seasonal Queen Tournament approaches in PriPara after it is realized that many idol have began to lose goals worth reaching for. But with idols of all types; seasonal, weather, holiday, or with no theme at all, who will become the Idol Queen for all Seasons? Cast Ha-Pi Holidays 'Aika Inoue - '''The main character of All Round who was forced to drop out of PriPara some years back when she was a twelve. But three years later, under the guise of ''Kotone, ''she returns to make her second debut in hopes of claiming the title of Seasons Queen. Aika is very passionate and flirty, but also gentle and soft. She represents Valentines Day; but secretly suffers from extreme emotions that stem from several years of guilt. 'Rin Yukimura '- Christmas themed idol. A talented girl who is capable of achieving anything. However, she has never been able to form a proper unit and struggles to get past the fledgling idol rank; causing her to become notorious amongst other idols. From her strict upbringing, Rin has built a cold front to cover her insecurities and concerns for others. It is eventually discovered that Rin is only an idol in hopes of making money out of it. But is this greed for a good reason? 'Rei Tsukino - 'The idol of Halloween. Rei is a very listless girl who after years of no more thrills worth looking forward to, has become quite dull and bored. She is calculative and tricky, and has a hidden side only for pranks and messing with others. A bit cheeky, but gives no effort to things unless they truly spark her interest. In hopes of reclaiming the feelings of being alive; she has chosen to join the idol world. 'Aya Mizu - 'A teenager and older sister of Ayano, both of whom represent Easter. She is very childish and bratty, and despises having to work; despite having a lot expected of her. In a surprising twist, in PriPara she is aged down and puts this to good use in hopes of gaining the leisurely life she desires. She tends to be selfish and has no idea how many problems she causes her little sister or why she hates her so much. 'Ayano Miya - 'A little girl and the younger sister of Aya, both of whom represent Easter. Ayano is very strict and wise, but suffers from the horrid relationship she has with Aya and is pretty ashamed of her. Secretly she does love her sister, but her worries keep her from performing at her best. Sensour As a seasonal-themed group, Sensour was put in charge of being the "bosses" of their levels in the competition. When an idol can beat her in a Live or Event, she is rewarded a seasons sticker. They are not in the competition as they perform with the Queen. 'Akane Akiyama - 'The idol boss of the Fall set. Akane is a neutral cool-type with a friendly, playful streak. In PriPara she remains mostly the same, but her emotions become more apparent. She adores all seasons and thinks they all play their part; so often she plays the role of a neutral-party. She also seems to really like Aika, and is a little envious over Rei since they have a close bond. 'Fuyuko Koizumi - 'The idol boss of the Winter Set. Fuyuko is the ultra-hyper child idol known by everyone for performing in a childrens television program. She embraces the role always; but inside PriPara she becomes a very mature and cold girl. She is serious and seen to be beautiful, although she can't help but fawn over childish things every now and then. She clashes with Ayano and Rin; since they both act mature and cool. 'Hana Kagome - 'The idol boss of the Spring set. Hana was a girl born into a family of feminine, properly women who run a flower shop. As she tends to stick out amongst them, she has become somewhat distant and rough towards others. A small part of her wishes to embrace her own girly side, but from a lack of confidence she does nothing for it. In PriPara though, she becomes very girly, cute, and sweet. She seems to relate to Aika. 'Chinatsu Fukui - '''The idol boss of the Summer set. Normally Chinatsu is a very cool and calm girl but in PriPara, she becomes very passionate and hot-blooded. While she isn't exactly mean or rude here, she has a short temper and gets annoyed with Aya and Ayano over how much they bicker. Brands While idols are allowed to use any brand of their choosing, the goal is to gain as many Season Stickers as possible by wearing the right coords in right situations. ♥ Love Drop ♥ *Type: Lovely *User: Aika Angel Snow *Type: Cool (half), Feminine (other half) *User: Rin, Fuyuko '''Candy Alamode An already established brand, usually used by the twins, Aya and Ayano. 'Holic Trick/Baby Monster' Two other established brands, Rei Tsukino usually uses them. 'Seasons ' A brand that the unit Sensour uses. It was made to promote the latest competition but the maker is unknown. Category:Fanseries Category:Chrismh